


His Clone Boy

by kongchong



Series: 漫长岁月 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 他们今夜仍然像往常一样，像他们在一起的许多个夜晚一样。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道是因为放置时间太久还是什么，有些感觉突然写不出来，这个说实在的不太满意，感觉很怪。
> 
> 文中康纳的便当法来自小伙伴八方，搞不懂AO3怎么上传图片【蠢】，就把原话复制到末尾啦，谢谢方方啾啾啾！

 

01  
康纳第十次偷偷把自己失手打碎的杯子扔到大海里之后飞去找了克拉克。这其中他花了一点时间，他的飞行速度不知什么时候开始减慢，连所听所看都跟着受到了限制。  
找到克拉克的时候他正在帮布鲁斯打扫庄园，他总是在帮布鲁斯的忙，或者说，他总是在照顾布鲁斯。克拉克刚刚把韦恩庄园里的植物换成他悉心栽培的永生树木，无论砍伤多少损害多少它都会快速生长出新的枝丫，而这只有一个目的——确保今后不需要再重新栽种新的植被。  
布鲁斯经常咕哝着庄园里的树不够达米安折腾的，而现在他可以肆意蹂躏个够。  
见到康纳后克拉克给了他一个拥抱，拍了拍他的肩膀，留着胡子戴着眼镜又戴着草帽的样子像是堪萨斯农田里最悠闲的农夫。  
“我在衰老。”康纳开门见山，即使他在二十多年后的现在看起来仍然是个青年人。  
克拉克像是在听什么笑话一样，笑着摇摇头，“康纳，人人都会老。”  
“不是那个老。”康纳比划半天不知道该怎么跟他表达，最后他抓住克拉克的手腕用尽全力捏了捏，“是这个。”  
克拉克止了笑。

02  
离康纳和提米整十年的结婚纪念还有很长很长一段时间，康纳就已经迫不及待地计划纪念日那天要送提米什么礼物，要去哪里，要做什么。而他在计划这些浪漫和惊喜的时候，巴特全程都在围观。  
巴特还是老样子，吧嗒吧嗒地往嘴巴里塞零食，一边含糊不清地调侃康纳的神经质：“日子还早着呐。”  
“不早了。”康纳飞快地在纸上写写画画，他凑过去瞅，上面涂涂改改全是当天的可能的日程，备用计划和所需要的物品，去的话有几条路线啊，路上可能会有什么啊，他们需要什么东西啦，蜡烛啦，零食啦，水果啦，甚至还考虑到了小氪所需要的——面面俱到事无巨细，巴特从来没有见过康纳这个样子。  
“还有一年啊康纳。”巴特拒绝看康纳记在上面需要的安全套和润滑液，甚至捂上了眼睛，“天啊康纳。”  
“我们都是有需求的！”康纳红着脸辩解，转头叹息着时间不等人，飞快地划了一道把薯片抹去。  
“不要划掉薯片！康纳！”巴特快速抱着康纳的胳膊发出一阵哀嚎。  
康纳总是随身带着那个本子，有事没事就翻出来，用笔勾了写，写了再划去，然后再写，厚厚的，一本接一本。  
提米翻开看过，认认真真的看了个遍，然后他搂着面红耳赤的康纳，嘟起嘴巴在他脸上吧唧吧唧大力亲吻：“傻小子，太夸张啦，有你和我还有小氪就可以啦。”  
“可……可……”康纳想了半天，都没把接下来的话说出口，像鱼骨头卡在在嗓子里，最后他只好抱住提米，任由提米咬上他的嘴唇。康纳能清楚的感觉到提米咬他时的痛感，不是特别疼，但是他能感觉到，一次比一次清晰。

03  
康纳不是第一次来克拉克的孤独堡垒，但确实是很久没来过这里，印象中克拉克对堡垒中物品的摆放严格得像是强迫症患者。而现在，到处都放着一些看不懂的书籍，肆意生长的植物，还有各种冰雕，大大小小，各式各样，全部都是蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩。  
康纳把其中一只捧在手里，那只有手掌大小，动作很奇怪，像是准备要拥抱什么一样，目前还没有五官，只有长长的披风和头顶的两个尖表明了他的身份，仍然是蝙蝠侠。  
康纳转头看着克拉克，“……认真的？”  
“陶冶情操。”克拉克脸不红心不跳，“还可以很好的控制热视线。”  
“那你养那些植物也是陶冶情操？”康纳指了指旁边，在那里生长着的植物几乎爬满了整个墙壁，康纳见过这个，在韦恩庄园。  
克拉克没说话，双手抱在胸前盯着他，那表情像是他再说一句多余的话就把他踢出堡垒。  
“好好好，不说不说。”康纳举起双手。  
拉奥啊，他们真磨蹭。

04  
并不是每一次夜巡遇到的罪犯都是从阿卡姆跑出来的，同理并不是每一次夜巡都是安枕无忧，总是会有意外发生，哦，在哥谭每天都有意外。但好在提米总是有一个人工智能的钢铁盾牌。  
康纳帮提米挡了几颗子弹，在他的掩护下提米迅速击倒了犯人，只是下手狠了一点，康纳甚至能看到罪犯从嘴巴里飞出去的牙齿。  
把昏迷的犯人捆好后用带着谴责的目光看向他，而提米揉揉手腕面无表情，“手滑。”  
“你会手滑吗？”康纳像是听到了什么笑话，他凑近提米，明显感受到了对方压抑在怀的情绪，他拉住提米的手，轻轻的凑上去摩蹭他的脸，拍拍他的肩膀安慰他，说别担心，说他是钢铁之躯，说那只是几颗普通的子弹无法伤害他。  
然而事实上，康纳在夜巡结束后就一直感觉腹部受到子弹袭击的地方隐隐作痛，等他回家跑到浴室里洗澡时，那些钝痛才逐渐爆发，由腹部开始席卷他的身体。  
康纳把自己的T恤脱下，发现被击中的地方形成一片紫色的淤青，和一些血迹。这些痕迹他只在提米身上看到过，而他身上从未出现过，这是第一次——但好在它们正缓慢地恢复。他在夜巡结束后检查了提米，他没有受伤，没有流血，那个袭击他们的人，他甚至都不可能碰到他的腹部——  
那是他的血。  
康纳感觉自己的心脏砰砰直跳，他的手在抖，他坐在浴缸里，开了三次才把淋浴开到最大。  
冰冷的水冲刷着他的身体，从头开始，到额头，到脸，鼻子眼睛耳朵，到脖子，胸部背部，受伤的腹部，腰部，大臂小臂，手背手心，大腿小腿，脚踝，脚心，脚趾——他浑身上下，每一处肌肤，甚至似乎每一个细胞，没有一处不畏惧这种冰冷，没有一处不在发抖。  
他看到手臂上因为冷而冒起的鸡皮疙瘩。  
他从不会这样。这是第一次。第一次被子弹打伤，第一次因为冷水而颤抖。  
这是第一次，康纳同时也清楚得知道这绝不是最后一次。  
提米在门外叫了他几声他才回过神来，接着他执拗地用TTK足足试了有十分钟才把冷水移动到适宜他的温度。  
温暖随着水流迅速包裹他的身体，康纳盯着腹部的淤伤逐渐消失时才终于感觉到自己从普通人变回了超级小子。  
他的能力在逐渐减弱，很有可能会消失，会变成一个普通人，他也很有可能会在下一次帮提米挡子弹的时候死亡，如果他无法保证提米安全？如果他在提米需要的时候无法赶到他身边？  
即使热水包覆他全身，康纳仍感觉周身发冷，如堕冰窖。

05  
也许是因为孤独堡垒很大才使得克拉克的声音回荡在堡垒每一个角落久久不息。  
康纳慢了几拍，觉得自己并没有抓住消失的音节，他摸摸耳朵，又觉得自己是听错了，他不太确定自己听到的结果：“你说什么？”  
“我说——你要避免使用超能力。”克拉克斟酌着语言试图简洁委婉一点，但屏幕上大刺刺用氪星语显示的结果扎得克拉克眼睛疼，“它在损耗你的肉身。”  
康纳的耳朵嗡嗡作响，但是他听得清楚克拉克跟他说的每一个字。他给他讲了达米安曾短暂拥有过超能力的事情，讲了蝙蝠侠如何策划一场机器怪物的战斗并且在正联的帮助下使达米安把他的超能力消耗得丁点儿不剩。  
“但是你不一样，康纳。”克拉克看向他的眼神里有着毫不掩饰的担忧，“你的身体很特殊，它会在你的能量用尽后转而把你的肉身转变为你超能力的能量来源，直到——”  
直到他死。  
而他的能力早已开始损耗他的肉身。

06  
康纳决定向提米求婚的时候整天紧张兮兮的，要穿什么衣服，要说什么话，要什么样的举止，甚至都不敢看提米的脸。  
克拉克包揽了这些，在教他的时候那蓝眼睛仿佛在发光一样，自信极了，但只要布鲁斯出现，克拉克立马比他面对提米时还要愚蠢。  
“那你们平常怎么工作？”康纳问他，“正联中不也得见面吗？”  
克拉克支支吾吾，“我看不到他的脸。”  
好吧。康纳站在旁边，看克拉克局促地推眼镜。想着他见提米时也是这样吗？肯定不是这样，他们自然多了。  
然而真正面对提米要说出那句话时，他比克拉克跑得还快。  
可后来，他花了那么多功夫精力准备的求婚，最终只是在他们耗尽力气把罪犯抓捕后的片刻休憩中低语一句。  
他为提米受伤的手包扎，这之他垂着眼睛盯着提米的指尖，他拿手碰了碰，从他指尖传来的的冰冷蓦然掺杂着恐惧一点点渗到他心底里。  
然后康纳垂着眼睛说：“我可以陪你一辈子。”  
提米似乎盯着他看了一会儿，接着笑起来，用另一只温热的手握住他的指尖问：“你是不是知道我掌握着你的把柄？”  
“什么？”康纳终于抬起眼睛看他，湛蓝的，眼睛里都是他。  
“我知道你所有的秘密——包括你会不会秃头。”提米说，“你不是为了封口才向我求婚的吗？”  
康纳愣了一会儿，觉得提米有时候真是奇妙极了，“你认真的？什么家伙会为了这个向你求婚？”  
“你。”  
“……”好吧就当做是我吧。  
提米又说，“没有人比我更了解你。”这一次认真极了。  
“所以？”康纳感觉似乎哪里不对，“等等，我说我要求婚了吗？”  
“所以，Yes。”提米不管他，很爽快的点了头，接着康纳也很爽快的按着提米交换了温柔绵长的吻，哦，他才不管巴特是不是在旁边拍照，或者卡西是不是在尖叫，再或者，蝙蝠侠是不是正在看着他们，他可不管这些。  
提米永远都知道他在想什么。  
提米知道他所有的秘密。  
他们举行了婚礼，而康纳永远都不会忘记那一天。

07  
康纳喜欢和提米一起看日出，他拥着提米飞到上空，把所有城市踩着脚下，看着城市灯火，这些会在天际与天相连，夜晚时他们就仿佛置身宇宙星空一般，他们会在这高空里吐露爱语，仿佛那些温暖细小的爱意会在这里变成星星挂在这里，永不熄灭。  
然后他们会看着城市褪去夜色，黑暗迎来光明，第一缕阳光撒在他们身上时他们仿佛融为一体。  
他的罗宾。  
他的克隆小子。  
康纳想到克拉克给他的建议，说为了避免损耗速度加快，建议他离开超级英雄的身份，或许可以跟提米一起到堪萨斯，那里有玛莎生前所住的屋子，他们可以在那里生活。  
“蝙蝠侠会为了你放弃哥谭吗？”康纳记得反问了克拉克一句。  
显而易见，不会。显而易见，克拉克也不会让蝙蝠侠知道。  
最终克拉克什么都没说。  
康纳拉近两人距离的时候他看到提米眼角细微的皱纹。但那双眼睛还是水亮的，跟他们第一次见面时一样。  
他也想过和提米一起到堪萨斯，在玛莎的小屋子里，在后院修一道白色的篱笆，种一棵树，放一把摇椅，安宁的生活在那里——但那是他们老得不能再动时的事情，当然他可能会老得慢一点，他可以照顾提米，他也会好好照顾提米。  
不是现在。

08  
超级英雄以外，他们只有很少的闲暇时光，这大多是因为提米要管理公司忙得不可开交。而闲里偷闲的时候提米又总是在昏昏欲睡。  
不过康纳一点都不介意这个，提米昏昏欲睡的时候总是会倚靠在他身上，而他就会把提米裹在毯子里抱进怀里。房间光线好得不可思议，只要是晴天总是会有大片大片的阳光照进来，暖洋洋的，不怪提米总打瞌睡。  
康纳总抱着这只瞌睡的小鸟，小氪会帮他把提米的书合住放在一边，然后接着趴回到他们身边。康纳揉揉小氪的头，然后他把头靠在他头上，也许会印上几个吻，十指交叉将他搂得更紧些，静静的听着提米沉稳的心跳，贪恋且珍惜和他在一起的每一分每一秒。  
提米醒来后总是会抬起头蹭他，他们有一搭没一搭地聊天，提米拽着他的手指说不想动，说不想离开，康纳就继续抱着他，聊天，说些有的没的，看着日落，看着星星缀满夜空。

09  
知道自己时日不多后康纳就在列单子，他新买了一个专门用来列自己有什么要给提米留下什么的本子，厚厚的，在提米去公司的时候他就在家里面晃，在第一页认认真真写了一个黑T恤和小氪，就再也找不到能给提米留下的其他东西。  
康纳感觉很抑郁，捧着小氪吐着舌头的脸唉声叹气，小氪乖巧的坐下甩着尾巴冲他撒娇，康纳就笑着揉它的头。  
“唉小氪啊小氪，你的尾巴甩起来打人很疼，你要记得你是氪星的狗，提米很有可能会被你打断骨头，唉，如果你把提米骨头弄断了，我做鬼也要找你算账。”  
小氪“汪”了一声。  
“你知道毯子在哪吗？你知道，好，提米有时候会宁可自己冻死也要睡觉，所以你看到他睡着了，就给他盖上毯子，知道吗？”  
小氪又“汪”了一声。  
“提米的作息真的是个大问题，我已经给他改了一多半了，剩下的你帮我完成，可以吗？”  
小氪吐了吐舌头。  
“以后你就得自己溜自己啦，你可以在晚上偷偷跑出去飞着溜自己，哦记得去看看提米，他有危险就帮他——他叫我我肯定听不到啦，他也不会叫你，所以你要主动一点……还有提米走着溜你的时候你千万别飞起来，知道吗？”  
“总之，帮我照顾好提米，谢啦伙计。”康纳抱住小氪亲了亲它的头。

康纳再去克拉克城堡的时候跟着克拉克雕了一个提米出来，捧着飞回去时五官有点融化，康纳试着用冰冻呼吸凝结，还好还好，只是五官模糊。康纳把他雕的放进冰箱，等提米回来后献宝似的捧出来给他看。  
“跟克拉克学的。”  
“陶冶情操吗？”提米着送上吻，“这个冰雕红罗宾还需要一个冰雕克隆小子。”  
“好，那我明天再雕一个。”  
“那我来祈祷冰箱永不断电。”提米眨着眼睛看他。

能给提米什么？能给提米留下什么？  
黑T恤，小氪，冰箱里红罗宾和超级小子的冰雕。

10  
康纳原先总是叫提米起床，为他料理一日三餐，用巴特的话就是：“像妈。”  
但突然有一天康纳意识到他和提米从照顾者和被照顾者之间换了下位置，他会被提米吻醒，然后在他的调侃声中缓缓从床上爬起来，坐在餐桌前就是已经准备好的饭菜，甚至小氪的食盆都是满满的。  
提米变得特别照顾他。甚至是夜巡后提米都会先检查他有没有受伤。  
“人人都有氪石吗？”康纳笑着说，然后被提米一指头戳到嘴角疼得蹦起来。  
“疼吗？”提米眨着眼睛。  
康纳把喉咙里的话咽下去，紧接着提米送上了颤抖着的嘴唇。  
“康纳……”  
“是的。”康纳吻着他，“你的。永远都是。”

11  
哥谭很少有晴天，提米也很少提议他们在阳光灿烂的日子去公园散步，今天真是个例外，康纳和他拉着手在前面走，小氪跟在他们后面。公园人不多，几乎都是孩子们，提米看着看着，突然问康纳想不想要孩子。  
“是不是有点危险？”  
“就是想想。”提米回答，把手指插在康纳的手里，“你有没有觉得我们走了一辈子？”  
“我们还能继续走下去。”康纳握紧了他的手。

康纳记得那天。  
阳光特别充足，他们在公园散步，提米逆光站着，风把他留长的头发吹得张牙舞爪，提米向他伸出手，等他把手放在他手上后他们就一起回家。  
康纳向提米走，伸出的手在半空中颤颤巍巍，差那么一点就能牵上。  
他脑子一直发晕，他努力克制了。他眼睛模糊不清，他努力看了。他盯着提米逐渐模糊的影子，死死地，直到黑暗席卷。后来康纳在长椅上醒过来，提米抚摸着他的脸，而他枕着提米的膝盖。天上缀着星星，大片大片的，康纳看着，竟然觉得眼睛有点疼。  
提米说，“你再不醒我就当场挖坑把你埋了。”  
康纳就笑。觉得，星星好看，提米也好看。康纳拼命地说自己没有事，但是提米说，“没有人比我了解你，康纳，说谎的话你是要吻我一千下的。”  
然后提米低下头凑到康纳面前，他的头发垂下来，发梢被风一吹就轻轻地刮搔着他的脸。他们的距离很近，近到康纳只要抬一抬下巴就能吻上提米。  
提米在等他的吻，而他吻了。  
提米永远都知道他在想什么。  
提米知道他所有的秘密。  
他怎么能瞒得过提米？  
康纳不知道说什么，拉住提米的手胡言乱语。  
“提米啊，你真好看。”  
“小氪还有东西吃吗？”  
“我突然发现我有很多黑T恤，还都是一模一样的，还有一模一样的牛仔裤。”  
“我没秃头。”  
“我不想剃光头，头多冷啊……”  
“我还可以用纸袋子装成蝙蝠侠。”  
……  
“我想跟你去玛莎的屋子里住，屋外就是大片大片的麦田，堪萨斯晴天多，你会喜欢的。”  
“我都想好啦，客厅里放几条毯子，给后院修一个篱笆，种一棵树，克拉克会给我们做个摇椅……”  
“在我们都变老以后……”  
他做不到了。

12  
康纳不不止一次问过克拉克怎么能延缓衰老，或者是，延缓肉体被能力当作电池。  
“我还没看够提米。”康纳一脸正经。  
克拉克笑了笑，摸着他乱蓬蓬的胡子，说，“我也没看够布鲁斯的。”  
“经常晒晒太阳应该会好吧。”克拉克用一只眼睛雕蝙蝠侠，拇指那么大，他现在已经可以雕得又快又好了。  
康纳看着他，一边觉得太不靠谱，一边想着自己应该试着用冰以外的东西雕。  
但即使如此他还是经常来晒太阳，克拉克在一旁看着他，雕些小玩意儿，聊个天。  
尽管他仍然感觉自己在衰老，尽管他仍然一天比一天更像普通人。  
总是能有点用的吧？让自己多在这个世界上停留几日，或者，多看提米几眼。

13  
康纳的十周年结婚几年的计划写了十几个本子，但事实上十周年纪念日那天他们哪也没去，就像平常那样呆在家里，早晨起来温柔的接吻，给他们朋友打电话，中午提米烧了菜，下午他们聊天，晚上他们窝在他们的沙发上，扶手边趴着小氪，康纳躺在提米腿上看电视。  
提米推了今天所有的工作，包括红罗宾的，达米安皱着脸去管理公司，巴特卡西拍着胸脯保证能在哥谭做好夜巡工作。  
今天晚上安安静静的，只属于他们俩。  
康纳躺在提米腿上，再一次清晰地感觉到了心脏跳动，他们谁都没有在看电视，他们在看彼此。提米褪去了少年青年的青涩，现在已经变得成熟很多。而康纳，他从没有变过，但他倒是为了是自己年纪看起来大一点留了点胡子。  
康纳捏着他的手指，那个无名指上是他亲手为他戴上的戒指。康纳说十周年快乐，说，提米，你真好看，我总是看不够。  
提米笑了笑，用吻奖励他的甜言蜜语，“那你就看着我，一直看着我，不要把眼睛挪开。”  
“嗯，我现在在想我老了什么样。”康纳顿了顿，“希望我不是秃子。”  
“我一直都很好奇，不过除了这点，你可能会有皱纹……还有如果你老了就不要再穿黑T恤啦。”  
提米捏着康纳的脸，康纳点点头，感觉自己有点困，于是他闭上眼睛，嘴巴张了张，感觉只发出一阵气音，但好在提米还是听到了：“你呢？”  
“有皱纹啊。”提米笑笑，“你看到布鲁斯现在什么样子了吗？差不多吧，我肯定会有皱纹，也会有胡子，不过为了你我会定期刮的，你秃头没关系啊，我也会秃，到时候把到时候剩余不多的头发打理好……不过说这么多，还是你亲眼看看最好。”  
提米感觉胸口有东西堵得他难受，他抬起头进行了几次深呼吸才又低下头去看康纳，他颤抖地，小心翼翼地去摸康纳的眼睛，发现他的脸上带着水迹。  
“康纳……”  
提米叫了他一声，用手指小心翼翼地抹去，他感觉自己眼前模糊一片，康纳脸上的水迹也越来越多。  
提米拽过毯子，一点一点帮康纳擦掉：“嘿，康纳，康纳，跟我讲讲你的计划，我们老了以后去看萨斯的计划……”  
“白色的篱笆，树，摇椅，还有什么……”  
小氪站起来走到康纳头边，伸出舌头舔了舔康纳的脸，用头顶了顶他。  
“康纳？”提米小声的叫了着他，而小氪已经开始从喉间发出连续不断的呜咽，甚至不安的叫了出来。  
“嘘——”提米比了个安静的手势，然后用手指温柔的抚摸着康纳的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，脸。细细的描摹一边又一遍。  
“他睡着了。”提米小声说，“不要吵到他。”  
小氪喉咙里还在呜咽，提米揉揉它的头，把康纳搂进怀里，像他们平时互道晚安那样去亲吻康纳：“晚安，我的克隆小子。”  
康纳没有回应。  
现在正是夏季夜晚，风一点一点从窗户外吹进来，掺杂着几只虫鸣，夜空上缀着星星，间或还有一两只萤火虫飞过。  
他们今夜仍然像往常一样，像他们在一起的许多个夜晚一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 「@奶油方方：提供一个新便当法！Kon的身体处理太阳光的效率没有正常氪星人高，所以他有可能在战斗时因为消耗太多能量转而把自己的肉身当能量来源，像一颗太阳缓慢地、逐渐地分解着内里的分子原子，最后在某一瞬间突然沉寂，最年轻的太阳永远地熄灭了。（不要打我！！」
> 
> 再次感谢方方！>3


End file.
